


the things you do to me

by ro_blaze



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breeding, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Bliss, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Size Difference, Wedding Night, not specific to any timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_blaze/pseuds/ro_blaze
Summary: After a curious series of events, Princess Zelda finds her way to the Gerudo Valley, where she is taken in and offered shelter by the young Desert King, Ganondorf Dragmire. It's not too long before the two of them fall in love and are wed. Marriage, they both realize, is a beautiful, wonderful thing.[a collection of inter-connected smut Zelgan pieces in no particular chronological order. 100% adorable, domestic married sex.]
Relationships: Ganondorf/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 55





	1. late-night fumblings

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO FAM
> 
> I HAVE DECIDED THAT I SHALL EMBRACE MY HORNY SIDE SO I SHAMELESSLY PRESENT THIS COLLECTION OF ONESHOTS TO YOU
> 
> shot-out to [DarkAcey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAcey/pseuds/DarkAcey), [shadow_djinni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_djinni) and [SaltySaph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySaph) (aka, the Zelda Writing Gang) for being my friends and enabling this mess
> 
> have fun!

It’s a long and arduous day. A full-packed schedule, three meetings in a row in just this afternoon, missing dinner in the Great Hall, and spending his evening struggling to sign papers while listening to his advisors argue like hens in a pen. Ganondorf sighs and pulls the solar crown from his head with a soft grunt before he’s even reached the royal quarters, strands of scarlet hair escaping his already disheveled braid. He wants nothing but to snuggle in bed with his lovely wife and forget this entire day existed. 

The bed chamber is quiet when he inters, the only light coming from the tall windows that span the wall opposite of the bed. The sky outside is clear, not a single cloud obscuring the half-full moon. He spies a half-eaten meal abandoned on the small coffee table, along with a pile of paperwork bearing his wife’s impeccable handwriting. An empty teacup sits nearby, only the light smell of ginger telling what it held. When he turns around he is greeted with the lovely sight of his precious wife curled on their bed, loose golden curls spilling over the pillows. When he reaches out to caress her cheek she leans into his hand but doesn’t awaken, her skin impossibly soft. Her breath tickles his palm.

Ganondorf lets his tired gaze linger on the form of his most beloved for a moment, the corner of his mouth twitching into a tired but genuine smile, before tugging the covers a little bit tighter around her small frame. His fingers drift over the gentle curve of her stomach. He lowers his crown onto the small table and undresses quickly, smooth sandsilks and light linens aline, then puts his sweat-soaked clothes away into the hamper and grabs a towel before moving towards the bathing chamber. 

Not for the first time, he finds himself murmuring a soft prayer of gratitude for the architecture skills of his people; almost every important building in the city is supplied with clean water for bathing and the Sun Palace is no different. He ties his hair up and waits for the stone tub to fill before lowering himself inside, a groan slipping from his mouth despite his attempt to hold it back. The tension in his shoulders slowly ebbs away while he washes away the sweat and sand of the long day. 

Staring down at the warm water, Ganondorf finds himself wishing for nothing but for his wife to join him. These past couple of weeks have been horrible and he misses the days where they could spend countless hours in each other’s company, undisturbed by celebrations and duties and annoying retainers with nothing else to do than hang over their heads. He misses her. He is no fool, though, and he is not cruel enough to wake her from her well-deserved rest for something so insignificant. Instead, he pushes his less than pure thoughts — soft golden curls sticking to the two-tone of her skin as his hands trace the lovely curves of her form, small whimpers slipping past perfect lips when his mouth finds a place she likes, cheeks flushed red as he whispers nothings into her tapered ears — away and busies himself with rubbing some bath oils into his skin as she taught him to. 

His Queen has truly spoiled him rotten with all those times they wash together; all he can think of is her voice, her smell, her touch. Despite the late hour and his exhaustion, his loins stir and he has to grip the edge of the tub in order to restrain himself and  _ breathe _ . He’s not the kind of man who allows himself to be controlled by base instincts like some animal. (It burns, Goddesses, it  _ burns _ . It’s been so long since he’s had her and the memory of slender legs around his waist haunts him, the sound of her cries, the taste of her sweet cunt on his mouth— )

It’s only after the cursed fire in his gut relaxes and his desire abates enough for it to not be physically painful that Ganondorf lifts himself from the tub and stands up. Water drips down his body and he grabs his towel, wrapping it loosely around his waist and ignoring the stiffness of his cock. He’s a man, not a pig — the thought of touching himself when she lays alone in their bed makes him feel a kind of filthy guilt he doesn’t understand. He can always wait for the morning to come. As lucky as he’s been with her affections as of late, he can look forward to tomorrow beginning in the most wonderful of ways. The thought of that vision — gentle fingers tracing his length, full lips pressed against his skin, a soft voice whispering his name — alone is enough to force another thrill of lust down his spine. 

He curses quietly.

“It’s far too late for that, you pig,” he tells his reflection after splashing some cold water on his face. The man in the mirror looks just as frenzied as he feels. “I just want to fucking sleep.”

Of course, his reflection doesn’t answer. Reflections usually don’t do that. Releasing his hair from the strained tie and brushing it away from his face, Ganondorf shakes his head and exits the bathing chamber. 

What greets him in the bed is the lovely form of his most beloved wife and her warm purple eyes staring up at him, blinking softly in the darkness. 

“You are back,” Zelda whispers, her voice heavy with sleep.

Any sort of annoyance (at his shitty day, at his shitty thoughts, at his shitty self) disappear from his mind at the sight of her clumsily crawling over the bed towards him and Ganondorf chuckles. The tension in his core melts away. He sits down just in time for her to reach him, soft hands gripping his arm and tugging him to face her as she settles next to him. When she kisses him, slow and languid, he can almost taste the sweetness of her tea in her mouth. 

“Did I make you wait, my pretty?” He whispers, cradling her cheek with one hand, and brushing the spun gold of her hair away from her face. His free hand moves down, over where the sheer fabric of her nightgown is stretched over her midsection and gives her rounded belly a loving caress. She’s far enough that the baby has just begun to kick and every so often, he can feel the slightest movement against his palm. “Aww, my little princess is upset at me...”

“She’s merely sleeping,” Zelda says with a giggle of her own, watching him as he rubs her belly. She looks so lovely, even half-asleep and with her hair wild like a birdnest. “And no, you haven’t. But I’m happy I woke up. I’ve missed you so much today...”

She gives him no chance to respond, as is often her habit, and kisses him before a single word can leave his mouth. Ganondorf groans softly and moves his hand from her belly to her hip. Her tongue lazily teases the corner of his mouth and he can barely resist the urge to roll on top of her and show her just how much he’s missed her. Desire clouds his mind, heat surging through his veins. Soft hands run over his shoulder blades and down his spine as a soft body presses against his. She is so warm against him. He cannot get enough of her sweet mouth, of her small shaky breaths. 

When she feels the stiffness of his cock press against her warmth, Zelda gasps and pulls away. Even in the dark, he can see the heat of her cheeks and the redness of her ears. The sight is as arousing as it’s endearing. 

“It’s alright,” he assures her, tucking a loose golden curl behind her burning ear. A curse lingers on the top of his tongue. Her eyes stare up at him, wide and round, all traces of sleep gone. Does this woman know what she is doing to him? “I do not expect you to relieve me every time my cock goes up, Zelda. You’re my wife, not some toy for my pleasure.”

To his immense surprise, Zelda huffs and pushes against his bare chest. Her eyes narrow as if in challenge, a familiar spark coming to life in their purple depths, and Ganondorf knows he’s a goner even before she opens her mouth to speak. 

“Exactly, you big oaf. I am your wife. Your wife, who is five months pregnant with your daughter, who very much missed you all day today, who is very needy, who hasn’t had sex in a whole week because  _ someone  _ was too busy doing his Kingly duties to come to bed at a reasonable time,” she says, poking his chest with every point she makes. “Your wife, who will really appreciate it if you stop using your mouth to speak nonsense and actually put it to some good use.”

Ganondorf laughs and uses the hand on her hip to pull her closer, relishing the heat of her body against him. Her fire has never failed to arouse him and the skin of her soft thighs so close to his cock is already sending him reeling. He cannot wait for the moment he gets to bury himself, to forget where his body ends and hers begins.

“I’m running the kingdom,” he reminds her, bending down to nip on one bare shoulder. The sound she lets out nearly makes him snarl.

“Ganondorf.” Goddesses, she should hear herself. The poorly concealed need in her voice, the headiness of her scent nearly drive him insane. If he isn’t hard as fuck already, those sweets words will have him begging for her touch more than he already is. His fingers dig into the soft flesh of her thigh, barely-restrained lust clouding his mind. This flimsy nightgown that barely covers the swell of her breasts is nothing. “As your loving wife and faithful Queen, I ask of you to make love to me tonight. Preferably before I melt into a puddle of goo, if you will be so kind. ”

“What is the magic word?” he teases, but the strain in his voice betrays him.

Zelda groans and grabs his face. Her warm breath caresses his lips. Her pupils are so large he can barely see the purple around the black, her hair is fizzling with magic as she tries and fails to reign herself under control. Watching her come apart without him laying a single finger on her has never felt more gratifying than it does now.

“By the Goddesses, I swear, if you don’t get between my legs in the next fifteen minutes— ”

He doesn’t give her the chance to finish that sentence, tilting her face so he can kiss her without straining his neck more than it is already. Zelda moans and twines her hands into his hair, pushing herself into him. He can feel the gentle curve of her stomach and the roundness of her full breasts press against his chest. Her kisses are clumsy but Ganondorf finds himself enamored anyway, prayer already on his lips. Pregnancy has gifted her many boons and her heightened libido is one he finds himself enjoying greatly; there’s rarely a night they go to bed together without indulging in one another and only his increased workload is keeping him away from his wonderful wife and her needy little cries. 

“Off,” he grows as his mouth moves from her reddened lips to her neck, laving wet kisses and soft bites over her marked skin. His hands tug on her loose nightgown. “Off, immediately,” he demands again.

Zelda pulls away from him just enough to lift her nightgown over her head and throw it somewhere off to the side. Ganondorf doesn’t care where; the beast somewhere within him purrs in appreciation as he takes in the lovely view of his very aroused, very pregnant wife. His cock throbs but he pays little attention to it, content to sit back and drink in the sight of her heavy breasts and the beautiful roundness of her belly. 

“A sight for sore eyes, my Queen,” he whispers.

“Gan,” Zelda whines, need written over her face. Her small hands tremble when she reaches out and pulls his much bigger ones to her chest. “Please, just touch me.”

His self-restraint, meager as it is, nearly snaps, and Ganondorf has to take a couple of heavy breaths before doing anything else. (Of course, the sight of him panting like a beast over her makes her flush such a pretty shade of red. As if she just hadn’t begged him to touch her. Goddesses, she’s so beautiful.) He kisses her collarbones before smoothly guiding her to lie down. If he does take his sweet time to make sure she is as comfortable as it gets, she has no right to judge him.

Or if he takes double the time just to stare at her and watch her squirm. Watching her squirm is one of his favorite past times, especially like this— by Din, he can see the wetness dripping between her legs. The Goddesses have truly blessed him. 

“Gaaaaan~!” Zelda cries again, pressing her thighs together and hiding the sight of her cunt from his hungry eyes. “Please, please— I need you so muc—”

Ganondorf bends his head to swallow her cries, one hand bracing his weight. The other travels down her body, giving her belly another caress before delving between those lovely legs of hers. Zelda moans against his mouth and he bites back a grin as he cups her mound. His Queen never fails to amaze him and now is no exception; she all but grinds against his palm, her desire soaking into his senses and making him growl like an animal as he tears his mouth from hers. 

“I’m barely touching you and you are already so fucking wet,” he groans as he watches her hips rock against his hand. 

“I need you,” she repeats, flushed red with her desire. “P-please… ”

He’s never been able to resist her for long, never been able to tell her no. Ganondorf gives her another heated kiss, teasing her plush bottom lip with his fangs, before moving down her body and pushing her trembling legs apart. The view that greets him is mouth-watering and he wastes no time, cupping her thighs with both hands and burying his face into her sweet, sweet cunt. The cry of pure bliss Zelda lets out is music to his ears and he doesn’t bother to hide his grin as he laps and licks at her opening. 

Zelda has always been sweet, but he finds that pregnancy has only made her all the sweeter. Power pulses at the back of his hand and Ganondorf groans, pushing his tongue into her slit and bringing more of that blessed sweetness out. He teases the precious bud above her opening and she cries his name, shamelessly pushing her hips against his mouth. He can spend the rest of his life drinking her, he thinks, content to lick and kiss her cunt until the end of his days. She would probably protest, as feisty as she is — she never gives in without a fight, his wonderful Queen. Her taste is the most magnificent and the sounds she makes— Goddesses,  _ the sounds she makes _ — 

But she is blind and deaf to his musings. Her walls spasm and quiver against his tongue. Above him, Zelda trashes and cries, her fingers yanking on his hair with roughness only reserved for when she is truly desperate. Hadn’t he been so engrossed with her pleasure, Ganondorf thinks he would have laughed — as it stands, though, the wild twitching and shaking of her form only serve to incite him further and further. So he keeps going, his fingers digging into the flesh of her thighs firmly enough to leave bruises of the shape of his hands he knows are going to last for days.

And it’s not too long before he gets what he’s looking for, before her sweet voice raises into a beautiful crescendo and her erratic movement comes to a sudden halt. Zelda lets out a soft cry of his name as her pleasure fills into his mouth, blessed sweetness exploding on his tongue. Her fingers dig into his hair as his tongue swipes over her cunt once more. His throat is parched and she is the only thing that can sate his thirst. So Ganondorf drinks and drinks, using his hands to angle her hips up so not even a single drop of her juices is lost. 

And when he is done she is sopping wet once again, her swollen little clit twitching, the soft golden curls above her mound drenched. Her soft thighs bear the marks of his mouth and he runs his lips over one particularly harsh bite, loving the way she shivers. 

“Does that feel better, my sweet pretty wife?” he croons, lifting his head to have a look at the ruin he’s made of her.

Zelda doesn’t respond, her soft pants the only answer he receives. Her body is still twitching, sweat slicking her skin and making her loose hair cling to her neck and shoulders. Her chest heaves with every breath she takes and Ganondorf finds himself particularly entranced by the way it makes her heavy breasts move. Her eyes are dark and glassy, clouded with pleasure, her lips redder than ever from her failed attempts to silence herself. Her cries still ring in his ears, the sound of his name sweeter than the first spring rains.

And yet when he bends his head to kiss her, she doesn’t fail to return it with twice the passion, trembling arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer to her. She is greedy, too, biting his lips and tasting the sweetness of her own pleasure on his mouth. Nails dig into his shoulders, fingers yank his hair so hard it almost hurts. She is hungry, he thinks with a grin, biting her bottom lip in turn — just hard enough to break the skin, just hard enough to taste her divine blood on his tongue. 

“Needy,” Ganondorf rasps.

“Bastard,” Zelda growls back at him, voice shaky and laden with desire. 

He coos and nuzzles her neck, tongue tracing the purple markings he’s laid on her skin. His hands come to knead her breasts and she moans when he pinches one of her nipples. She’s a Goddess underneath him, a creature made out of blessed light and divinity, and he doesn’t know if he wants to corrupt or worship her. 

Her hips rock back against him and Ganondorf groans, his forgotten cock throbbing painfully after being ignored for so long. Before he can do anything about the near-burning pain of it between his legs Zelda is already on him, her skilled hands yanking the towel from his hips and throwing it off the bed. 

He is so hard he can barely think, the tip his cock weeping. Zelda watches him with a quiet sort of reverence he will never quite get used to, her ferocious expression gone. Her mouth opens and closes, then again, and if he wasn’t currently thinking of all the ways he could fill her with his seed, he would find it cute. 

“Inside,” she whispers at long last, licking her lips.

Ganondorf cannot hold back a laugh even as he pushes her legs apart once more and settles between them, the fat head of his cock rubbing against her soaked folds. The soft gasp she makes, the way her body twitches at his touch— he can never get enough of this. Of her. 

“The magic word?” he asks, slipping one hand under her round rear and hooking her left leg around his waist.

Zelda moans and pushes her hips against his.

“Now,” she demands, her right leg following suit. 

She is so, so beautiful, and not for the first time Ganondorf wonders just how he ended with this wonderful creature as his wife. He drags his hungry gaze over her, eyes lingering at the shape of her belly, heavy with his child. His child. He’s never felt half as aroused as he felt when she first announced her pregnancy to him and his desire for her has not lessened even as she grows heavier and heavier. Goddesses, he can barely wait for the little one to join them so he can breed her again and again and again. 

Zelda throws her head back when he slides into her, her walls parting for him and enveloping him in her divine heat. Ganondorf tightens his grip on her hips as he pushes inside, inch by agonizing inch. He feels her body stretch around him, he sees the pink of her cunt as she swallows him to the very hilt. The sight has never enticed him as it does now and he groans, stroking one hand over the firm curve of her stomach. 

“Look at yourself,” he growls. His mind is slipping away like sand between his fingers. The self-control he prides himself on is melting, burnt to a crisp by the woman under him. “Stuffed to the brim with my cock and still asking for more. Does your greed know no limits, Zelda?”

Her walls grow tighter around him and he snarls like the violent beast he is. Zelda keens and tilts her hips so the curve of her rear slots perfectly against him and for a moment, all he can see is red.

“I want you,” she mewls, her voice shaky and airy, her eyes shining with desire in the dark of their bedroom. Her hands untangle themselves from the sheets and he watches, transfixed, as they come to join his over the curve of their child. “Keep— keep going. Please. I want you. I want to feel your seed inside of me. I want this. I need this.”

Her voice is his undoing, Ganondorf will think later, when his wits return to him and he can think of something that isn’t breeding his Goddess full of cum. His hands grip her hips hard enough to bruise and he roars, the sound beastly and inhuman. He loses himself in the erratic movement of his hips. He doesn’t want to leave the heat of her cunt but the sounds she makes and the way she quivers around him when he gives her a particularly deep thrust make his brain melt right out of his ears.

Goddesses, the sounds she makes.

His eyes rove over her form, his mouth watering at the sight of her. Zelda is glorious, magnificent. Her body shakes with every roll of his hips, her breasts bouncing with the motion. One of her hands returns to gripping the sheets for dear life but the other remains over her stomach, lovingly stroking the swell of their child, and the beast roars in pleasure. Her hair is a halo of gold around her face. Her eyes are filled with desire and love and when she reaches her trembling hand out to him — not the hand on her stomach, no, she keeps that one there, _ she’s going to be such a wonderful mother one day _ — he bends his head down and swallows her eager mouth in a kiss. 

She’s saying something as she preppers kisses over his face — she whispers and mewls and cries his name, but Ganondorf doesn’t catch much beyond that. Her walls squeeze and release rhythmically around him, despite the wild pace of his thrusts. She’s so warm, so wet, he doesn’t want to pull away from her even for a split second. Had it been any other person he would have been gentler, he thinks, but not with her. Not with the way Zelda cries his name into the air when he hits that special spot inside of her, not when the way her hand moves to claw over his shoulder and yank on his hair when he doesn’t kiss her fast enough for her preferences. He’s a slave for her pleasure — at that moment she is all that exists for him, the writhing of her body and the sound of her voice calling out for him. 

It’s all too soon that she loses herself underneath him, tipping her head back with a cry of his name. Ganondorf buries his face into the crook of her neck when her peak forces him into his own and sinks his fangs into the smooth column of her throat. Zelda moans again, nails digging into his back and he’s half sure she’s broke skin but fuck him if he cares. His grip on her hips doesn’t slacken and he holds her tightly as he empties the contents of his balls into her, filling her womb to the brim with his seed. She twitches and mewls against him, shivering as he spills more and more into the tight confines of her body but he doesn’t care of it either, lifting his head only so he can seal his mouth over hers. 

And even when he’s done pumping into her, he doesn’t want to pull out. Are his eyes playing tricks on him or is her belly rounder than before? His hand comes to join her over her stomach and he sees that he is shaking as much as she is. The post-orgasm is glorious, her walls still quivering around him, her body warm and soft. Ganondorf cups his wife’s face with both hands and covers it with kisses, smiling when her shaky giggles fill his ears. 

“You are so beautiful, my love,” he whispers, nuzzling against her temple.

“I love you,” Zelda whispers back and tugs on his hair so she can kiss him.

They kiss for a while — now, without the burn of their desire pushing them into a man frenzy, the exhaustion weights on both of them and their touch is gentle, loving, savoring each and every second. She yawns softly and Ganondorf chuckles, holding her hips to him and carefully maneuvering them so he’s lying on his back and she’s tucked into his side, one leg thrown over his. The motion still causes him to slip out of her, as hard as he tries to prevent it, so he grows and uses his fingers to push all of the escaped cum back into her cunt before shoving his cock all the way in. Zelda moans weakly and buries her face into his chest, her soft breath tickling his skin. 

“In,” he snaps, his grip on her as possessive as it’s protective. 

“In,” she agrees with another soft giggle. Her lips move over his heartbeat. “I love you.”

“I love you more.” His fingers stroke through the sunlight that is her hair. “And I love our child. And I love you even more for giving me something so precious. Zelda… For fuck’s sake, I swear every day I wake up loving you more and more than I did the day before.”

Zelda laughs and Ganondorf smiles, cupping her cheek and pulling her closer until he can press his lips to hers. She is so sweet and so precious— even after the fire of their lovemaking calms he cannot tear his eyes from her, basking in the warmth of her divine light as a cat basks in the sun. His gaze lingers on the swell of her belly and she hums, taking his hand and placing it there. Their fingers are laced. 

“I cannot wait,” she whispers, her smile so bright and radiant he swears the sun has risen in the middle of the night. 

“Me neither, my love.” He brushes his lips over the top of her head. “Just four months, remember?”

“Just four months.” Zelda groans dramatically. “How am I supposed to survive them? I already want to hold her in my arms...”

He cannot hold back a laugh and gently rubs their laced hands over her belly. There’s the slightest flutter of movement and Ganondorf grins like an idiot. His child.  _ Their  _ child. 

“You hear that, little princess? Your Mama is so excited she cannot wait to see you. And so does your Papa.” There’s another flutter, light but sure. He grins wider. “These four months are going to kill me.”

“Agreed.” Zelda closes her eyes and sighs contently. “Good night, Gan.”

“Good night, my love. And good night to you too, little one.”

His Queen chuckles and smiles, her warm breath caressing his skin. Ganondorf reaches over to the discarded covers and pulls one over their joined bodies. Zelda shifts against him, her form small but warm, and he buries his face into hair as he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit my twitter, [monnydoesart](https://twitter.com/MonnyRancheva), where you can see some fancy zelda art and maybe take a look at my commission. stay safe~


	2. wedding night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the wedding night commences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now there's more porn
> 
> boo

It was supposed to be  _ simple _ .

She was a runaway in obvious need of help and shelter, he was a young King looking for someone to become his Queen and carry his heirs. She was beautiful and well-learned and kind beyond reason; she seemed to enjoy his company despite the tension between their peoples and never failed to make his heart sing. She took to his attention like a desert flower took to water, she laughed and smiled and spoke sweetly to him, feeding him from her palm until he was all but addicted to her soft brilliance.

But things were never simple with the Triforce, Ganondorf supposed as he ran his palm down his wife’s back, tracing the line of her spine.  _ My wife… _ The weight of that blessed word clung to his tongue, somehow heavy and yet impossibly sweet. He’d yearned to call her  _ wife  _ almost since he first laid eyes on her, small as she was, starved and covered in sand, and yet still shining from within. He bent down and ran his lips over the slender column of her neck as, pressing warm kisses to her two tone skin.

“You are taking your time,” Zelda noted, voice barely a whisper, and lifted her queenly head to meet his gaze. Warmth flickered in the deep violet of her eyes, amusement caused the corner of her perfect mouth to curve up; that crooked smile was one she’d picked up from him, even if her version was far more coy than he could even manage to be. “Do you not want me, my most beloved husband?”

“Don’t tempt me, little minx.” He nipped her shoulder playfully and smiled against her skin when she sighed, tipping her head back and exposing her neck for his hungry mouth. “I want to touch you. I want to feel all of you, indulge myself in the holy taste of you before I finally make you mine. We’ve waited for so long… what is a couple of minutes more?”

“You are so terribly cruel, my King… ”

Ganondorf closed his eyes and let himself sink into the beautiful sounds his wife kept making as he slowly ran his hands down her body, pushing her underdress from where it pooled around her waist and letting it fall on the floor. Satisfied with finally ridding her of every article of clothing she wore—and there were so many of them when he first began, too—he buried his face into the crook of her neck and bit into her skin. Just enough to break the skin, just enough for him to lightly lap at the blood that trickled out. Zelda moaned and tilted her head to the side in order to give him better access to her sweetness. Her hands shook, her slender fingers twisting in the bedsheets.

“Are you not enjoying this?” he asked, tracing the shell of her ear with his lips and smirking when he heard her breath hitch. “I can stop at any moment. Just say the word, Zelda.”

He loved the way she shuddered every time he called her by her name. Not many people did that, she’d told him back when she first shared her true identity with him—she’d sat curled into the unused fireplace in his quarters, covered in ashes and soot, her thick golden curls twisted and tangled, her voice choked with tears, and it had broken his heart to see her like that. Unable to forget the sight of her so broken, Ganondorf had taken to saying her name in every moment he could, whispering it to her ears and sighing it against her lips when he kissed her, mouthing it against her skin like a fervent prayer as he worshiped her. 

“By the Goddesses,  _ no _ .” Zelda shifted in his lap, moving her head enough so she could peer over her shoulder at him and meet his hungry gaze with her own. “Don’t stop, don’t you  _ dare  _ stop.”

“Your wish is my command, my Queen.”

It was easy to forget himself when he touched her, to let the world disappear from his mind until she was the only thing that remained. Her skin tasted divine against his mouth, every bit the Goddess he knew she was, and the small sounds her mouth released nearly drove him insane. Ganondorf hooked one finger under her jaw and pulled her back so he could kiss her, then lowered his hands to gently fondle her breasts. Zelda gasped against his mouth, her breath already labored, but he held her firmly in place.

“Are you trying to escape me, wife? And so soon—on our wedding night?” he asked, laughter in his voice. “You wound me.”

Zelda let out a small sound of disagreement and shook her head, her soft golden curls bouncing with the motion. The sight of her like this intoxicated him— the purple fire in her eyes, the color dusted over her cheeks, the gentle curves of her bare body. All for him to touch, all for him to worship and to own. 

_ Mine, mine,  _ **_mine_ ** _. _

“Never,” she swore. At last she turned around truly so she could face him and knelt on his lap, warm hands reaching up to cup his face and caress his cheeks. “Never run away from you.”

She kissed him firmly, a soft sigh slipping from her perfect mouth, and Ganondorf fully forgot what he was supposed to be doing. She felt so warm against him, her body soft and pliable in his hands, her mouth burning against his. Her teeth nipped on his lip and he bit back in return, grinning at the gasp she let out. One of his hands reached to tangle into her thick curls while the other cradled the small of her back. 

“You are so easy to play with,” he crooned, running his lips down the length of her neck and to her collarbones, leaving a trail of shallow bites in his wake. “So easy to rile up. Like a little kitten.”

“Kitten? Ha! I’m a lioness, my King.” Zelda grinned up at him, mischief dancing in her beautiful purple eyes. “And even if I am as you claim me to be, doesn’t that mean still I have claws to tear you apart with?”

“I have no doubt in your abilities, my dear wife.” Ganondorf matched her grin with one of his own and lowered his head to graze his fangs down the gentle slope of her breast, breathing in her shaky gasp. Her playful bravado melted away and her eyes fluttered closed, the smell of her arousal—thick and sharp—enveloping his senses. “But I doubt anything short of a miracle will save you from me. It’s been far too long… and I am starving.”

When she promptly refused to speak further Ganondorf rightfully assumed he’d won this round and peered down at her in his victory, grin growing wider. Zelda huffed softly and rolled her eyes at him, her mouth drawn into a soft pout. He kissed her softly, whispering a “I love you” against her mouth before retracing his path down her body. He licked his lips and at long last focused his attention on something almost as attractive as bantering with his beautiful wife. His hands cupped her full breasts, gently rolling her nipples between his fingers. She’d always been sensitive, he knew well, and made sure to be gentle but persistent, playing with her until both tips pebbled to stiff peaks. Only when she began to squirm and mewl did he bend his head and take one in his mouth. He had to almost fold in half to do so but the delighted sound she let out was worth any aches in his neck come morning. 

Slender fingers twined into his hair, pushing his crown out of the way and letting the wild red mane fall freely down his back. Zelda kept moaning and mewling as he took his sweet time playing with her breasts; he made sure to give both equal attention, kneading and pinching when he wasn’t sucking, and soon she was gently grinding against him, rocking the heat of her core against his stomach.

“Have patience, my Queen,” he admonished, lifting his head to cover her mouth with his once more and drink her heady moans. Arm snaked around his neck, pulling him closer, pushing her upper body into his. “Don’t want to rush this now, do you?”

The scathing look Zelda threw at him was so utterly unamused Ganondorf couldn’t help it; he broke into laughter. She flicked his nose and sat up straighter, crossing her arms under her chest and _ Din’s fire _ , did this cursed creature even know the  _ things  _ that did to him? His mouth watered at the alluring sight, fingers twitching to cup her bosom once more and indulge himself.

“I don’t care about rushing,” Zelda hissed, eyes blazing as she took one of his hands in her smaller one and pressed it down to the apex of her thighs. By the Lady… She was already wet for him. “I want you to touch me, Gan. I want you so much.”

“Am I not touching you?” he asked, voice more breathy than he intended, and lightly skimmed his fingers down her side. When her only answer was to whine and squirm against him, he laughed again. “I know, my love, I know. I am simply teasing you. Lie down and make yourself comfortable for me, alright? I promise to touch you plenty and make you feel very,  _ very  _ good.”

The squeal of pure delight she let out all but drove him up the wall; her laughter nearly had him undone. Had he been a man of lesser Power, Ganondorf would have abandoned all pretense of patience there and then and taken her like he wanted to take her, ramming himself into her and shaping her for his use and his use only. Fortunately, he was nothing if not blessed by Power, and had enough slivers of self-control still remaining to be gentle, helping Zelda settle comfortably on their marital bed and relax.

And what a  _ sight  _ she was, spread out for him to look at—he could eat her alive. Her long curls splayed around her head, framing her like a halo of gold, her two-tone skin glowed in the soft lights of their bedchamber. Her legs parted just enough to give him a tantalizing peek of what he knew lay between, her hands resting lightly on the sheets. No matter how flushed her face became and how heady her sounds grew, her eyes kept their clarity, Wisdom shining from every pore of her being.

He had not wanted for her to be Wisdom. Even if his soul recognized hers from that very first moment their gazes met, he’d refused to acknowledge the damning truth and soothed himself with baseless lies. Wisdom and Power gravitated towards one another, it seemed, no matter what lives they led or what they did with their number days upon this land. Their souls sang the same song and followed the same tune—try as they might, there was no escape of the deathly clutches of Fate.

It only seemed right for them to fall in love.

Zelda sighed softly and dropped her head on the pillow when his tongue ran down the length of her pink slit. Ganondorf had to resist a chuckle; for all that she was bark whenever they played, his precious Princess—his  _ Queen _ —had no bite to her name. Her bravado melted away the more he teased her, lightly tracing the shapes of her folds (fuck, she tasted so good) with just tongue but making sure to avoid the place he knew she needed him the most.

“Ganondorf,” her sweet voice rang out, one trembling hand tangled into his hair. “Please?”

“Please what?”

“Please, touch me,” she begged, her voice as sweet as honey.

Ganondorf laughed, liking the way goosebumps seemed to prickle over her skin where his breath caressed her. Power surged within his core. Her body recognized her touch, it always did.

“But Zelda,” he insisted, dragging out the soft letters of her name, “I  _ am  _ touching you. Am I not?”

Fingers gripped his hair firmly, nails scratching against the skin of his scalp. Zelda looked down at him with pleading eyes, desperation written all over that beautiful face. The pure feral light in her gaze made the beast in his chest purr.  _ That’s right, little one. I’m here. _

“Please,” she begged, each note of her voice adding the sweetest melody he had ever heard. “Please, my love. Rub my clit, put your fingers in me, make me come. Please, I need you, I need you… I need you so much...”

Each word felt like a prayer coming off those perfect lips; each sound made that dark, ugly beast caged behind his ribs roar with desire. Ganondorf needed no more encouragement; he eagerly bent his head down and lapped at her wet cunt, pushing her pretty pink folds apart and slipping his tongue inside. A soft moan reached his ears and made him smirk and growl in answer. That was  _ it _ —the heavy breaths of his wife shuddering underneath him, the heat of her core against his tongue and the heady, intoxicating smell of her filling his senses. His thumb flicked at her clit gently while his tongue slipped further into her. Her warmth invited him deeper and were he able to, he’d never pull away, content to spend his life slaving away, licking and kissing at her, more than happy to do nothing but bring her pleasure with every fiber of his being. 

Her noises grew shakier when he replaced his tongue with two fingers and went back to lapping at her clit like the beast he was. Her nails dug into his skin but he minded none of it, glad to be able to indulge even more into her sweetness. Her legs rose to wrap around his head and Ganondorf let her, placing his free hand on her thigh to hold her in place while his mouth worked to ruin her.

“I’m close,” Zelda whispered, her voice breathy and ragged, her hips moving uselessly against his mouth despite the firm grip he had on her hip.

“I noticed.” He placed his tongue flat on her clit and watched her squirm and buck against him—why, wasn’t she the most lovely in this world? His fingers never stopped their slow but persistent pace, a third sliding inside to join the first two and stretch her walls. Fuck him but there was  _ nothing  _ he wanted more than to have her as his once again. “Cum for me, Zelda. Cum for your King.”

Zelda did not seem to need more convincing for she tipped her head back and cried his name softly, her body releasing around his hand. Ganondorf never stopped his gentle ministrations, determined to have his wife ride out her orgasm on his hand for as long as possible, and whispered sweet nothings against the soft skin of her thighs. When he finally pulled his fingers from her cunt the smell of her rendered him nearly mindless. He distracted himself by sucking his fingers clean of her juices—had he allowed his thoughts to run wild, he’d probably end up spending the night with her legs locked around his head as he ate her sweet cunt over and over. And while he knew Zelda wouldn’t protest having more of his attention, he also knew she wanted more of him.

And more he was willing to give.

“Are you alright, my Queen?” he crooned, reaching to gently brush the tousled hair from her brow. Golden curls fell between his fingers, soft and silky, almost shining in the light of the bedside lantern. Her skin glowed with her bliss. “Not giving up yet, I hope?”

“Not a chance…” Zelda panted softly, her lower half still trembling. 

“That’s what I like to hear.”

Ganondorf reached for the carafe of cooled water he kept on his bedside table and brought it to her, helping his wife tilt it to her lips and watching her throat bob as she hungrily gulped down. A drop or two trickled down the length of her neck and between her breasts and he barely resisted the urge to lower his mouth and lap them up; every part of her was exquisite, a jewel to be adored and worshipped. 

He was so deep into this musings he did not feel her move until the sensation of small, slender fingers working on his sash roused him. When he looked down he was met with the sight of his naked wife biting her lip as she worked to free him of his own garment. And what a titillating sight she made—the rosiness of her cheeks, the roundness of her breasts, the curve of her hip… Ganondorf lowered his head and pulled her into another heated kiss, letting her taste her own sweetness on his lips.

“I was trying to do something,” Zelda protested. 

“I couldn’t resist.” He caressed her jaw. “You are finally mine and I get to call myself yours…”

“Very romantic of you, my dearest husband.” Hands tugged on the waistline of his sirwal. “May I?”

With a grin, Ganondorf lifted himself off the bed and allowed her to pull the soft silk down his body, kicking it off once he could. Now he stood as bare as she, his stiff member hanging between his legs, wetness already dripping from the swollen tip. Zelda eyed him hungrily, a familiar spark coming to life in those beautiful violet eyes. Ganondorf caught her before she could reach him and carried her to the center of their bed, ignoring her sounds of protests.

“How come you get to please me but I can’t return the favor?” she asked, pouty lips drawn into a line. “This is so unfair...”

“I want to be inside of you, simple as that.” He pushed her legs apart and licked his lips at the sight of her cunt, wet and ready for him. Underneath him she shivered, her protestations gone, her body warm and inviting. The last vestiges of self-control he barely held onto were slipping into the nothingness. “You might return the favor as much as you’d like once I’m done filling you with my cum. But now… now, Zelda, my Goddess… We make love like husband and wife.”

It was as if the sun had risen in the middle of the night—so radiant was the smile Zelda gave him, her eyes filled with joy. Her hands rose to caress his face, brushing a lock of wild red from his forehead before pulling him down to her level. Soft lips pressed against his, fingers tanging into his hair. A soft growl slipped from his mouth when she went as far as to bite him, challenge evident in her soft touches. 

“Very well, my King,” Zelda cooed warmly, spreading her legs further apart. Her fingers stroked his cheek. “I want you to have me… You know, by Hylian law, a marriage is not considered legal if not consummated.”

“Brilliant, then. I have no intentions of giving you back.” Ganondorf settled his body between her thighs, the length of his member rubbing intimately against her wetness. Her head tipped back and he only barely resisted the animalistic urge to ram himself inside with no concern of safety or intimacy. “I love you.”

“I love you too...”

He kept one hand on her hip as the other guided him inside of her—with how wet she was, entering her proved to be no challenge. Ganondorf groaned and craned his neck back, the hand not gripping her round hip for dear life bracing on the mattress next to her head. Burning heat enveloped him as he slowly pushed deeper,  _ deeper _ . Zelda’s soft sighs and mewls and gasps rang in his ears, the sweetest music he could ever want for. Her legs twitched around him, her body tensing and relaxing rhythmically as he filled into her. 

When he looked down, he saw his right hand and her left were shining with their Goddesses-blessed light, the golden lines of the Triforce bright against their skin. 

“I need you to move,” Zelda begged softly, fingers tugging on his hair, his beard, his shoulder. “Please, my love,  _ move _ . I need you. I need you.“

“Y-yes.” Every time he was inside of her, the heat of her core managed to drive him mad with lust. It was a miracle he had not lost his mind yet, Ganondorf mused between groans and pants, his head falling to rest against her shoulder. “Just… fuck, give me a moment...”

Zelda laughed softly, her breathing as shaky and ragged as his. Her walls rippled around him, the sensation causing both of them to respond with a cry. Ganondorf cursed and pushed a little further inside of her, savoring the sweet sound of her pleasure as she pushed her hips against his. 

“You are going to be the death of me,” he groaned, pressing his mouth to the smooth curve of her neck and covering her with clumsy, wet kisses. “So fucking tight, Zelda… Fuck, fuck...”

“You feel  _ so  _ good,” she crooned, flexing her hips again. Another sweet moan slipped from her full lips. “Deeper, deeper… Please, I want you so much… I want your seed inside of me… ”

With all the wedding preparations and her coronation as Queen of the Valley, the Desert and the Heights, they’d barely had any time to indulge into their needs, let alone make love—and so, it came as no one’s surprise that neither of them managed to last particularly long that night. Ganondorf had only barely managed to sheath all of himself inside of her heat when Zelda reached her peak, clawing over his shoulders and gasping for air in between feral cries of his name. The intense spasms of her walls around him brought his undoing and he followed along not even a minute later, spending his first load of seed into her young, fertile womb. 

_ Let it catch, _ he prayed between breaths.  _ Sweet Lady of the Sands, let it catch. _

(He could not deny that the mental image of Zelda heavy with their child was something he’d been thinking for a while—with as many cousins and nieces as he had, children were a natural line of thought. Nothing could make him happier than conceiving their heir on their wedding night.)

They panted as one, their bodies wrapped so snugly around each other it was difficult to remember where one ended and the other began. Ganondorf stared lovingly at the divine being under him, eyes hungrily taking in the glossy light in her eyes, the kiss-swollen lips, the redness of her face. Even a full year after meeting her, he could hardly believe she’d chosen to bestow her love upon him of all living creatures—a Goddess made into mortal form, all his,  _ only  _ his. An urge of possessiveness ran through him and he kissed her again, ignoring the way his lungs cried for air, fingers digging into the soft gold of her hair.

Zelda, never the one to back down, kissed back, her own trembling arms rising to twine around his neck. The kiss was slow and languid, breathing each other’s air as their lips danced together lazily, and he loved it—judging by the way her body tensed around his cock, he knew she did as well. Using the leverage of her arms around his neck Ganondorf slid one of his hands underneath her body and lifted her off the mattress, sitting back and pulling her along until she sat in his lap, her heat still wrapped tightly around him.

The reaction he received was immediate—as he shifted his position Zelda shivered and squirmed, nails digging into his shoulders. Her walls gave a particularly firm squeeze that nearly sent him into a frenzy. Her legs twitched around him, adjusting her seat, and for the time being Ganondorf let her do as she wished, content to savor the press of her heat around him. He swore his mouth watered, that was how good it felt to have her. 

“Move,” Zelda commanded once she’d gotten comfortable, voice breathy still, and braced her hands on his biceps. “I want you to _move_.”

“I love how bossy you get when you are needy.” He gripped her thighs with his hands and moved her up his cock, licking his lips as gravity did the rest for them and allowed her body to fall down his length. “It’s so adorable, my Queen. Are you that desperate already? So early in the night?”

“It is our wedding night,” Zelda replied with a breezy laugh, rocking her hips against his. “I get to be as needy as I want to be, my dearest.”

“True words.” Ganondorf bent his head down and eagerly lapped at her neck—it was hard, with their size difference, but to hell with it. The sounds she made were truly worth it. “And I want you to be as needy as possible. I want to see how much you want me, how much you want me to fill you with my seed. Don’t you, my love?”

It seemed he had hit a particularly sensitive spot for Zelda didn’t respond, burying her face into his neck instead and moaning. Ganondorf grinned and gripped her thighs with both hands, aiming for that very same spot over and over again. It wasn’t long before she came again, the heat of her tight cunt forcing him to grit his teeth. He barely held back from spilling himself too soon once more. 

“That’s it, Zelda… Cum for your King… show me just how much you love me...” he whispered, running his tongue over the shell of her ear and nibbling on the spot just under it. 

“I love you,” she gasped, nails digging into his shoulders. “Ahh… Can’t… can’t breathe...”

“I’ve got you.” He tightened his hold of her and she nuzzled against him, her soft breaths ticking his chest. “I love you, Zelda… and I plan to show you just how much. For the whole night—and then, the rest of our lives… ”

The only response he got with a sloppy kiss to the lips and a whispered ‘more’ against his cheek.

(And, in the morning, his assigned attendant would find them curled up around each other in their bed, sheets twisted around their bodies and the smell of their lovemaking still clinging to their sweaty skin.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit my twitter, [monnydoesart](https://twitter.com/MonnyRancheva), where you can see some fancy zelda art and maybe take a look at my commission. stay safe~


End file.
